User talk:Shiningclaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rufus page. Be sure to read the Manual of Style and familiarize yourself with some common Wiki markup and to see what is expected when adding content. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-05-30T16:16:19 Curiosity Your work along the newer content is well appreciated. Although I've quit, I'm rather curious on where you've actually gotten your sources, since I've come to know that Gamerage's site is completely unreliable. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey yo So some random dude trashed the AsinJob template anyways i'm up to fix it after i type this... anyways an anonymous user but the admin could ban the ip... hate them vandals... vandals goto hell's furnace while the chase have fun in kerrie beach lol Ze Vinzy Kid | Le Talk (^^,)y 16:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You know, you can probably request to be a rollback which will help you revert vandalism more easily than undoing each one of them. Just saying. - 'Caution! You have been ' 16:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just ask one of the Admin's Talk Page. Rollback position is of no complicated rights; it just gives you "rollback" button on pages which literally allows you to "roll back" edits quickly with ease. Your contribution should be enough to be qualified. - 'Caution! You have been ' 16:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Fixes :D heya thanks for fixing my grammar there XD i knew suck sounds pretty disturbing but that's what all my mind could think of when i made that XD iDesolatorZ 12:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm confused. I recall the Template:Character List not using the Icons nor the banners. - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be nice to do that. Would make the readers easier to recognize characters just by looking at the icons. I don't think this should make the banners (I'm assuming you are talking about the image inside the infobox) completely obsolete though. By the way, have you tested the code to see if it works? - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Not all, but I can look around the Korean sites and translate them. As for Dio's, the one you haven't added yet from what I observed, is called "Innocent Fear". - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh that. Yeah, we wouldn't need that anymore. By the way, how did you obtain the renders for the specials icons and attack visuals? - 'Caution! You have been ' 23:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. By the way, I compiled the complete list of the names of 4th bar specials. Elesis: - 1st: Braver - 2nd: Lance of Spirit - 3rd: Chaos Judgment - 4th: Genocide Lire: - 1st: Sudden Raid - 2nd: Catastrophe - 3rd: Big Shot - 4th: Void Shot Arme: - 1st: Electric Spark - 2nd: Death Field - 3rd: Chain Rush - 4th: The End Lass: - 1st: Dread Breaker - 2nd: Shadow Vanish - 3rd: Space Divide - 4th: Quick & Slash Ryan: - 1st: Heaven's Guardian - 2nd: Flying Divide - 3rd: Spiral Rage - 4th: Purify Storm Ronan: - 1st: Illusion Edge - 2nd: Blast Wave - 3rd: Hell Slayer - 4th: Tempest Blade Amy: - 1st: Let's Dance - 2nd: Empress Waltz - 3rd: Superstar - 4th: Mystic Flow Jin (They are in Chinese characters, so my translation is direct meaning of them. NAGC name will DEFINITELY not be the same as these): - 1st: Flash Violent Dance Kick - 2nd: Disruption Assault Blast - 3rd: Sky Imperial Declination - 4th: Lord of Sky and Earth Fist Sieghart: - 1st: Soul Extinction - 2nd: Illusion Attack - 3rd: Power of Reveration - 4th: Origin of Sword Mari: - 1st: Dangerous Test - 2nd: Ultimate Weapon - 3rd: Absolute Power - 4th: Core Break Dio: - 1st: Innocent Fear Zero: - 1st: Zero Domain Ley: - 1st: Target In On Rufus: - 1st: Explosive Shot Rin: - 1st: Unstoppable Power Lime: - 1st: Redemption - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reverting To save you some pain, I will tell you a way to revert edits without the Rollback rights. If you go to the history of the page, you will be able to see who has edited when, and if you click "prev" next to the edit, you will be able to see what edit it was. To revert it back to previous version, click the "prev" button of the edit right below the series of the undesired edit, click edit next to the user info that shows up at the right side of the screen, and it will bring it to a editing screen. Just click "Publish" and it will revert back to the last edit made at that time. - 'Caution! You have been ' 04:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that is necessary. The basic three specials should require no SPs. - 'Caution! You have been ' 04:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: About Reverting It's fine. I'll just shove them all to one page since there's no reason to make them separate. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, I guess the "devildom" would be Elyos since it is a contradictory dimension in comparison to Aernas. Also, "celestials" are hybrids of deities and humans; I think it is safe to assume that Mari is one of them. - 'Caution! You have been ' 05:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Conflicts So they decided to erect some new king, but they're still mad about the old one gone poof? O_e I don't see why Dio would want to go back to Elyos, and he doesn't seem to be wanting to go back. It's made clear in Relics of Kounat that he wants to destroy the portals that connect the two worlds. Who knows, I'm putting my bets on reincarnation. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) To me, the whole thing is BS... Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Game needs more dungeons and less history lessons~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) There's two things that concerns me in all this: *Just HOW did Baldinar become Thanatos' right-hand man? *Since the Soul Stone blew up right in his face and he's trying to repeat the exact same thing, won't it just blow up right in his face again? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) And Thanny didn't have a hunch that his right-hand man wouldn't betray him even though Baldinar was clearly driven for a lust of power? >.< "At first you don't succeed, try try again." God, that is so cliche. -_- Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanny must have became a DFO Asura and cut off his eyesight for power. That's a very ridiculous plot in my opinion, especially when Baldinar existed 600 years before Thanatos' reign of terror. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Probably got some extra strength from the the relics that meant Kounat's demise. His power was shown to surpass the GC w/o the Soul Stone in Valstrath. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Just do it, then I'll sort it out. E_E But you're right though, the whole god damn thing is bizarre crazy. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What is this, I don't even... Anyhoo, this wikia is intended for NA, part Global maybe. Also, the Story page exists for a reason. By the way, what else was different in BGC? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) And now I'm confused. I know nothing about Edna, nor Rufus, nor any sort of data that's outside of NA... E_E Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) And they haven't expanded on Edna, nor Duel, nor Eclipse, nor Transcendence? More unanswered questions! MORE DUNGEONS, LESS HISTORY WITH PLOT HOLES!! Oh yeah, is the Sanctum of Destruction and The Crucible even canon? Or is it just another random unanswered thing? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I forgot about Alcubra... Absolutely NO PLANS for it yet? -_- Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Though fanfics have nothing to do with the actual story... :P Hm, what else is worth discussing... Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Or write in whatever the hell that comes into their mind~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Lets see: *Divine Calender? *Why teh fawk would Dio attack Sieg even though they're on the same side? *I don't see WHY Kaze'aze would coward from the Queen of Kanavan after her possession was released... *Kastulle Ruins Lower: How did the GC find out about a "greater threat", even though Kaze's clearly been capable of Thanatos's doing? *Something something Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, but Serdin/Kanavan waged war against each other for five freakin years, and they're likey to be short on troops and supplies, plus she's got demon powers. Kaze'aze could just behead the Kanavan Queen and leave. *No, I'm referring to the part where they compare their powers. Ryan says that Kaze'aze "could be considered kind of weak" and Jin adds on that "turning a mere human like Victor into something powerful and possessing King Guang requires immense powers"; unless this is to 'get thie story flowing', Kaze turned Elena, a 'mere human', into Kamiki, 'something powerful', and also possessed three people. *On the discussion of Kastulle, "Magic Era"? Plot filler I'm betting. *Lire's bro? Where did that come from? *What is this 'blue flame' that Lass possesses? O-o Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Dark Hierophants, who could distort space and time according to a former quest description, could have went back in time and killed the GC before they rose in power, but no, they're dumb like everyone else~ Stupidy runs in the veins of evil~ *Speaking of Kaze, are there any plans for her return, as well as Elscud's? I get the feeling the Chase would have to cross over to Elyos or further into the Underworld one day. *I wonder how Vanessa was strong enough to halt Ashtaroth's attack when clearly the Chase couldn't... *Nightmare Circus: I'm really confused on the whole thing, especially when there's many unanswered questions (i.e. how the F is Lass related to them) *Just HOW did the Wizard of Oz get ahold of the Elyos core? *Elf age: Both Lire and Ryan are calculated as 15 years old, in human terms I'm assuming, but don't they age slower or something? O-o *Shadow Orb (the thing Ronan hates), or was it written off completely? Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *What do you mean Lass is the only one who can move normally in the Underworld? Some twisted environment that doesn't suit humans? Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, that doesn't mean people can enter the land of the dead. Greek myths depict the living going into the Underworld and nothing really affects them. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) One way trip? Then explain how the Haros and escaped souls have been flooding into Aernas if its a "one-way trip". Reply They didn't say approximately how many years ago it had occured. Sorry. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm putting my bets on over a thousand years. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Mind getting some info on what happens there? Kthxbye~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC)